A New Path, A New Destiny
by RPM Shadow
Summary: After a devastating break-up Serena makes a wish that'll either change her, and her friends' lives forever. Now in a whole new world Serena, and her friends find themselves becoming Sailor Scouts once again. And will Serena find love in a man who never shows his emotions? And the saying is 'be careful what you wish for', once you get it you might not like what you get!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Path, And A New Destiny**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

XXX

Time Lines:

Sailor Moon: After the serious

Gundam Wing: During Endless Waltz

XXX

Michelle, and Amara are cousins!

XXX

Quatre/Michelle

Trowa/Mina

Duo/Lita

Heero/Serena

Wufei/Relena

Or Wufei/Amara

XXX

Serena Tsukino was curled up inside a phone booth, tears streamed down her face as she was leaning against the glass underneath the shelf, letting out heart wrenching sobs. Mina Aino, Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino, Michelle Kaioh, and Amara Tenoh all stood on the outside of the booth with worry.

"Serena, please come out of there." Mina begged in a concern and worried voice.

"Yeah." Lita added. "We'll take you to the movies, go for ice cream, spend hours at the mall, or hours at the arcade!" She smiled. "It'll be your choice."

"I choose to be left alone." Came Serena's broken reply.

Michelle looked at Amara and grabbed her arm, shaking it. "Do something Amara!" She begged.

"How about I go beat the living shit out of Darien again?" Amara suggested with a smile, but Amy glared at her.

"You don't think so! You already put Reye in the hospital."

Amara just shrugged like it was nothing. "She's the one who single handedly destroyed our future." She looked at Amy. "Who's side are you on?"

"STOP IT!" Serena screamed and Mina, Lita, Amy, and Michelle took a step backwards with a little fright while Amara just stood in her original position. "I don't want to hear those names ever again!" Serena cried.

Mina held up her hands, palms facing out. "Ok, we won't mention them around you."

Amara held out her hand for Serena. "Come on Kitten." She encouraged using the nickname Serena was fond of. "Let's get you cleaned up and we'll do what you desire."

XXX

**I'm sorry it's really short! The next chapter should be longer! Please read and review! But I won't update again unless I have five reviews. No flames, please, they really hurt!**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena stood in front of a big lake, just looking out at it. The sun was high in the sky and the rays shone down on the water making it sparkle. But Serena wasn't at all interested in how the water beautifully shown, as she was holding a rod in his hands.

Michelle, Amara, Lita, Amy, and Mina all stood behind their leader as they watched her, Luna was on Lita's shoulder while Artemis is on Mina's shoulder.

Serena lifted her arm as she still head the rod, the rod that came forth because of Serena, and Darien's strong love. Then Serena threw it as hard as she could. The rod went flying as fast as it was thrown and into the lake.

"Feel better, Kitten?" Amara asked with amusement while the other girls just stood with shocked expressions.

Serena turned around to face her friends. "A little." She said with a nod.

"Then the news I have will make your day." A voice said, and everyone looked around for the voice.

"Who's there?" Lita called.

"Come out and show yourself!" Amara added.

A portal, like a time warp appeared and Sailor Pluto walked out.

"Pluto!" Luna gasped.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" Artemis asked.

"I'm here to grant Serena's wish." Pluto answered calmly.

Everyone stared at her.

"Wish?" Michelle repeated. "What wish?"

"Last night I made a wish on a shooting star." Serena answered.

"Go on." Amara encouraged. "What wish are we talking about here?"

"I made a wish for myself, and my close friends to be taken to a new world." Serena replied. "One where we can start over … a fresh start."

"The world where I will be taking you is called After Colony 196." Pluto told them. "But, it is a dangerous world." She warned. "It has been in a war for a year. They fight with guns and machines."

Luna jumped off Lita's shoulder and landed gracefully on the ground. "If that's a world where you really want to go to Serena, I'm coming with you." When Serena looked down at her, she smiled. "You are still the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. And you are still my responsibility."

Serena knelt down and picked Luna up. "Thanks Luna." Her blue eyes shined with tears.

Amy hesitated. "What about Reye?"

"She will remain here." Pluto told her.

Serena stood to her full height. "I'm ready."

Mina looked at Pluto. "Where is this new world?"

"It's thousands of years away from the Silver Millenium." Pluto explained. "Are you still ready, Princess?"

Serena nodded. "I am."

Pluto gave a nod. "I must warn you." Her voice and face was deadly serious. "Once you walk through the time warp yourself, and your Sailor Solider will become split."

All the girls pulled out their transformation pens and looked at them, then looked at Pluto. "Are you telling us that once we go through with this, we won't remember being Sailor Scouts?" Mina asked.

Pluto smiled. "Your body will be there, but your Sailor Scout will become trapped inside your transformation pen." She cocked her head to the side.

Serena pulled out her locket and looked at her crystal. "But I didn't … I don't want to give up being Sailor Moon." She looked at her friend. "She's apart of me."

"None of you are leaving a Sailor Scout behind." Pluto looked at her, then to the others. "They will always be will you. But should and if you need them, you will know what to do."

Serena took a deep breath. "Ok." She nodded. "I'm ready." She walked towards the Time Warp. Luna, Amara, Michelle, Lita, Amy, Mina, and Artemis following.

XXX

Once inside the six girls, and two cats were slowly falling through what looked like a time loop. Sailor Moon exited out of Serena, Sailor Mercury exited out of Amy, Sailor Jupiter exited out of Lita, Sailor Venus exited out of Mina, Sailor Uranus exited out of Amara, and Sailor Neptune exited out of Michelle. And together the six Scouts shimmered before being sucked into their respective transformation pens.

XXX

XXX

Quatre Raberba Winner walked out of the hanger that Sandrock was in, closing the door he saw a pretty girl about his age with light teal shoulder length hair, looking closer he could tell that she wasn't moving as she was lying on her side and her eyes are closed.

"Oh no!" Quatre took off running to her. "Rashid!" He called as he fell to his knees next to the girl. "Maganac Corp!" He called again before turning back to the unconscious girl.

Rashid, Abdul, Ahmed, and Auda came running out from behind the hanger and raced towards where Quatre is.

"Master!" Auda cried as he, Ahmed, and Abdul slid to a halt. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Quatre said, his hand on the girl's shoulder. "But she's not." He turned his attention back to the unconscious girl. "I just found her like this." He gently rolled her over so she was now cradled in his arms.

Rashid looked up and down the street. "Nothing suggests foul play."

Quatre stood up with the girl in his arms. "Do you think she could've been jogging, fell and hurt her head?"

"Not if you're seriously clumsy." Abdul replied. "And I don't think this girl is the clumsy type."

Quatre turned to the mansion. "I'm sure she'll come around after awhile." He looked down at the girl's face. "But in the mean time, let's get her a cool cloth."

Rashid looked down and picked up a unique pen. "Strange looking stick." He turned to follow Quatre into the mansion.

XXX

**Ok. I didn't make it to five reviews. I tried, and nearly there! If you don't like it you don't have to review. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't plan to have the next chapter out so fast. But it just did. I hope you still like it!**

XXX

Serena was lying on a hospital bed, not moving. Heero Yuy, and Lady Une stood on either side of the bed watching her.

"All signs are normal." Sally Po said as she read the chart at the foot of the bed.

"Then what's wrong?" Heero asked. "Why won't she wake up?"

Sally set the chart back into its holder. "I don't know." She confessed. "It appears that she's in a coma."

"She's not hurt." Lady Une said as she looked back at Serena. "She didn't hurt her head." She looked closer at the blonde girl.

"She's fine." The female's voice had everyone turn to the door.

Amara, and Wufei Chang stood in the doorway. Amara walked over to the bed, standing next to Lady Une as Wufei stood next to Heero.

"You know this girl?" Lady Une asked, she knew the newest arrival already knows her, but she couldn't help but ask.

Amara nodded. "I do." She looked down at Serena. "Her name is Serena Tsukino. Or Princess Serena."

The two Gundam Pilots, Lady Une, and Sally all looked at her with surprise.

"And I'm Amara." Amara introduced herself. "Amara Tenoh. A warrior from Serena's Kingdom."

"_She_ is a princess?" Wufei asked pointing to Serena. "Strange hair style for a princess."

"Wufei!" Sally gasped.

Amara looked down at Serena. "It was Queen Serenity's hair style." She explained as she reached for Serena's hand. "Wake up Serena." She coaxed gently.

Heero eyed her suspiciously. "Just who are you?" He demanded.

Amara glared at him as she straightened up to full height. "We come from a different dimension." She began to explain.

XXX

Mina was now awake, she'd been awake for a week now. She was sitting next to a caged lion, who was resting against the bars of the cage. Artemis was on her shoulder while Luna was in her lap.

"I can't help you unless I know what's wrong." Trowa Barton said as he walked over to Mina and sat next to her.

Mina took a deep and shaky breath. "You're not going to believe me."

"Try me."

"Talk to him, Mina." Artemis told her. "It's alright."

"One way or another he will find out." Luna agreed with a nod.

Trowa looked at the two cats.

Mina took another big deep shaky breath. "Ok." She sighed.

XXX

Lita was sitting on a swing in the park, she also had been awake for a week. She had just finished telling Duo, Hilde, and Howard her story.

"There you are!"

Lita turned to see Duo Maxwell walking up to them.

"I know it's hard to understand." Lita told him. "It's the truth!" She stood up to face him. "And I'll find my friends on my own!" She turned and marched off.

"Hey!" Duo called after her, watching her leave and watching her stop in her march. "I didn't say I don't believe you!"

Lita folded her arms. "Right." She huffed. "I'm outta here." She turned and continued to walk off.

Duo ran after her. "Wait a minute!" He grabbed her arm. "Lita!"

She glared at him. "What?" She demanded with a cold glare, causing Duo to let go of her arm and back off.

She was just as scary as Hilde, or worse a trigger happy Heero.

"I do understand." He told her. "And I will help you find your friends."

"It's not just my friends I have to try and find." Lita told him with a sigh. "I have to find the Princess."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "What do you want with the Princess?" He demanded, this girl may look innocent enough, but he wasn't going to let her go near Relena.

"_My_ Princess." Lita corrected herself. "Serena doesn't do very well when she's alone, she'll panic, and when she panics all hell breaks loose."

Duo nodded, satisfied that she wasn't going to hurt Relena. Now feeling guilty for quickly suspecting Lita. "Where do you think your princess is?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lita said, she turned to face him. "Look, that's why we came here. To this dimension in the first place. She was betrayed by who she thought was a close friend. Serena doesn't do very will with pain."

Just then Howard came running towards them. "Duo!" He called.

Duo, and Lita turned to him. "What's up Howard?" Duo asked.

"Quatre called." Howard answered before taking his time to catch his breath. "He needs to talk to you pronto! About the." He trailed off to look at Lita.

"It's fine Howard." Duo told him. "She told us her story, it's ok for her to know about our world."

"It's about the Gundams." Howard said simply.

Lita blinked confused. "Gundams?" She asked. "What's a Gundam?"

Duo grinned. "If you'd follow us, we'll show you."

"But Duo." Howard protested. "What about Quatre? He's on the line for you."

"Alright, alright." Duo sighed as he turned to look at Lita. "Just give me a few minutes. I trust Howard fully to show you my Gundam." He started towards the residential area.

Lita folded her arms as she watched him leave. "I can't figure him out."

Howard shook his head. "Duo is one of a kind."


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank my reviewers! I hope you continue reading this. And I'm sorry for the fans of Reye, and Darien.**

**I own the character Avalon!**

XXX

Quatre, and Rashid rounded the corner of the Winner mansion and saw Michelle, who was sitting on a bench in the flower garden as she read a book.

"She is pretty, Master." Rashid said as they observed Michelle.

Quatre nodded.

Rashid looked down at his friend. "Since she is here to start a new life, like she said, maybe you." He trailed off as Quatre looked up at him startled.

"What?!" The blonde gasped. "We barley know each other." He turned to look back toward Michelle. "Not to mention she's a Princess."

"Does it matter that she's a Princess?" Rashid asked. "Where she's from it probably doesn't matter you're your not a prince."

Quatre gave a little smile and laugh. "Duo spends way to much time here." He said with a shake of his head.

Rashid put a gentle hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Go to her Master." He gently pushed Quatre toward the flower garden.

"The last time I tried to get close to someone I got stabbed, then shot at the same spot!" Quatre complained.

"Maybe this time could be different." Rashid encouraged.

Quatre made his way to Michelle, who looked up from her book.

"May I join you?" He asked gently, and she smiled.

"Of course." She nodded, she watched as he sat down.

"That's a really big book." He commented.

Michelle smiled as she looked up and turned to him. "It was my favorite book, still is." She lifted the paperback up a little to show him the front cover of the book.

The book is an aqua blue and the title is in a soft gold color.

"'Collision Of Two Worlds.'" Quatre read the title out loud.

Michelle looked at him with a little guilt. "I found it in the library, I hope you don't mind that I brought it out here."

Quatre shook his head. "I don't mind." He smiled. "What's it about?" He blushed a little. "I'm so busy that I don't have time to read much."

Michelle giggled. "It's about this Princess who gets hurt when her kingdom is attacked, after she flees, she soon finds herself in a new world." She explains. "She then finds friends who help her try to find her way back home."

Rashid continued to stand back, watching the two.

"Is she going to be Master Quatre's future?" Ahmad asked as he, Abdul, and Auda walked up to stand behind Rashid.

"We cannot push the two." Rashid warned. "It will happen in time."

"Sandrock is ready to go." Abdul informed, changing the subject. "And Duo's on his way with Deathscythe."

Rashid nodded before making his way to Quatre, and Michelle who where now talking.

"Excuse me Master." Rashid said. "I don't mean to interrupt. But Duo is on his way with his." He trailed off trying to put a good word for the Gundam. "With his toy." He finished.

Quatre stood up. "Thank you Rashid." He turned to Michelle. "I'm so sorry." He apologized. "But I have to leave as soon as my friend comes."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Michelle asked, closing her borrowed book with a bookmark to where she left off.

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Quatre shook his head. "It's going to be an important meeting and I don't know how long it'll take. It could take days."

Michelle nodded. "I understand."

Quatre sat back down next to her. "Rashid, and the others will keep you company while I'm gone."

Michelle nodded. "May I ask a favor of you since your going to be gone so long?" She asked.

"Sure." Quatre nodded. "I'll try my best."

"My cousin." Michelle said. "Amara Tenoh, she's a solider and guardian for our Princess. I would really like to know where she is."

"I will try my very best to find her for you."

XXX

_Serena walked up a busy street, looking all around her with a confused look on her face. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she paused to look into a café window._

"_Welcome to the future." The voice startled Serena as she jumped and spun around._

_A teenage girl with brown hair that's decorated with two pigtails that reached down to her elbows with two meatballs on her head. She was in black spandex shorts, a side arm on her waist, a soft pink shirt under a light blue denim jacket, white socks, black shoes, and a watch on her left wrist._

"_Who are you?" Serena asked panicky as she backed up a little._

"_Avalon Lynette Jewel." The teen answered simply. "Princess of this kingdom. My last name is classified to you right now." She looked around. "Come with me so we can talk privately." With that she turned around and started to walk away._

_Serena just stood there, dumbstruck, shaking her head she ran after the girl. "Hey! Wait!" She called as she ran after her. "Don't leave me behind!"_

_Rounding a corner, she slammed right into Avalon and fell backwards._

"_You need to wake up now." Avalon told Serena simply who blinked with surprise and confusion._

"_What? After that crash I think I'm awake."_

_Avalon walked over to a wall and leaned against it, folding her arms. "You're not awake. If you were awake you'd be helping my father right now instead of lying in a hospital bed."_

_Serena gasped with complete shock. "What?"_

_Avalon opened her eyes and turned to look at her. "This is your new future. You need to wake up now, if you don't then I won't be born and this kingdom won't have a Princess."_

"_Do you have to be so blunt?" Serena demanded with frustration. "And how exactly do I wake up?" She huffed._

_Avalon smirked. "Like this." She walked over to Serena and pinched the blonde._

"_OW!"_

XXX

Serena awoke with a sharp gasp as she bolted up in her hospital bed startling Amy, Amara, Wufei, and Lady Une.

"Serena!" Amy, and Amara cried in union as Serena now was sitting in the bed.

Serena first saw Wufei, then Lady Une, and finally her two friends. "Amara, Amy."

The two girls quickly hugged their Princess. "Oh, thank goodness your alright." Amy said through tears.

"You've been out for a long time." Lady Une told Serena as she walked up to the side of the bed.

Serena looked at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lady Une, and this is Wufei Chang." Lady Une introduced herself, and Wufei.

Wufei turned to Amara. "She's awake now. Let's go, I have things to do."

"Right behind ya, Sunshine." Amara smirked at him, she turned to Serena. "I wish I could stay with you, Kitten." She stood up. "But Wufei's going to drop me off at the L3 Colony."

"We think that's where one of us Sailor Scouts is at." Amy replied.

Serena nodded. "Good luck."

Amara walked over to Wufei, who was waiting in the doorway. "You too Kitten." She smiled. "You too." With that she turned and disappear out of the room with Wufei.

XXX

**Avalon will be making another appearance. Hope you enjoyed the future part that I put in.**

**Please and thank you with reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken a couple of days for Duo, and Quatre to get to where the disposal satellite was set up for the Gundams. The boys had made it safely with no problems. And it didn't take long to get the four Gundams into the containers. And not knowing what to do with the fifth one, they set it to the side since Wufei hadn't arrived with his Gundam. And once the four were safely inside the containers Quatre, and Duo hung around, floating and looking at their Gundams for the last time.

"So, as long as this peace continues, there's no need for the Gundams." Duo said, his eyes never leaving his Gundam.

"It's tough parting with them." Quatre agreed, not taking his eyes off his own Gundam.

"No, it's ok." Duo sighed. He was reluctant to send his Gundam to the sun, but it was for the best. He turned to face Quatre. "Well, let's hurry up and send them into the sun with his disposal block."

"Right." Quatre agreed again turning to look at Duo.

With that, Duo was the first to head back to the transport carrier they were using where the controls were at. Quatre followed Duo after taking a long last look at his Gundam.

Once the boys were at on the carrier, they took off their helmets of their spacesuits and headed for the controls for the disposal block, they have a really good view of it too. Just standing there, taking it all in. Duo then bent down and hit the button that activated the engines of the disposal satellite, the block began to make its way to the sun.

"I'm going to miss you, Sandrock." Quatre said watching the disposal get a little further away.

"See ya later, old buddy." Duo added as he watched too.

XXX

Mina was sitting on her knees on the bed inside Trowa's trailer, she sighed as she was leaned on the windowsill with her arms folded as she just looked out at the sky.

"I really wish we knew just where the other girls are." Luna said sadly as she, Artemis, and Trowa watched Mina.

"It would be nice to know." Artemis agreed.

Trowa gently sat a bowl of milk on the table for the two cats. "My friends are scattered around too." He said gently. "I could ask around, I think Heero or Sally would know." When Mina turned to look at him, he continued. "If not them, then I'm sure Lady Une could find them."

Mina's face lit up. "Thank you Trowa!" In a flash she jumped off the bed and threw her arms around Trowa's neck in a tight hug, almost sending falling backwards from the forced impack. But soon she realized what she was doing and a deep blush appeared on her face.

Luna giggled. "If Serena was here, she'd be teasing Mina to no end!" She whispered to Artemis, who nodded.

Something crashed from outside, causing the place to shake and the trailer to tilt. Mina let out a scream as she hugged Trowa tighter as they lost their balance and fell, with him landing on top her pinning her to the floor.

"What was that?" Artemis asked as he, and Luna came out from under to up turned couch.

"Came from outside." Trowa answered, just before Catherine's voice called his name.

"Trowa!" Catherine called from outside, she opened the door and saw Trowa lying on top of Mina. "You could've had a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door." She said flatly causing Mina to blush harder.

"Nothing happened." Trowa told his sister as he got off Mina, then offered her his hand, which she accepted. But Catherine just shrugged as she watched Trowa pull Mina up.

"Whatever." She pointed behind herself. "Wufei is here. With some girl named Amara." Catherine quickly jumped out of the way when Mina took off like a rocket out of the trailer.

"I think I'm starting to like her." Trowa replied with a hint of a small smile.

"If you like her, that's your business." Catherine replied simply.

XXX

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months since Quatre had been gone. Michelle was lying on her side, asleep on the couch as the TV showed a program she had been watching before falling asleep. Then suddenly the program turned to a live broadcast of the President.

"_We are here to remember the many lives that were lost and sacrificed as a result of a foolish war_." He said as Michelle slowly awoke. "_However, those loves were not lost in vain. That is because those brave souls have taught us a valuable lesson and left us a legacy to reflect on for the future. And then, finally, we have been able to attain peace_." Michelle sat up to watch the broadcast. "_Those many precious lives have become the foundation of what we have today. So, we've all learned from the lessons of the past and can look forward to a future that will benefit us now and will encourage future generations to pursue the path to peace. It is our sincere wish that this peace will last forever_."

"How awful." Michelle said as she hugged the pillow she had been sleeping on.

"A war is an ugly and dangerous affair." Rashid said gravely as the show that Michelle had been watching came back on.

Just then the front door opened and Quatre came walking in, just as Michelle laid herself back onto the couch.

"Welcome back, Master Quatre." Rashid greeted.

Michelle sat back up and looked at Quatre, he looked warn, tired, and something was on his mind.

"Is everything alright, Quatre?" She asked in concern wondering if he had any luck in finding Amara.

Quatre looked at her, then turned his attention back to Rashid. "Rashid, we have a problem!" He announced.

"Why don't we talk in your office, Master Quatre?" Rashid suggested, not wanting Michelle to know about the Gundams. It might be too much for her to handle.

Quatre shook his head. "No. That won't be necessary." He turned to look at Michelle, then looked back at Rashid. "She needs, deserves to know since she's staying here."

Michelle blinked. "I don't understand." She said hugging the pillow she still held in her lap, more tightly.

Quatre walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. He hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "I'm one of those Gundam Pilots I told you about when you started asking about them." Michelle stared at him with surprise. But Quatre turned from her and looked at Rashid. "Speaking about the Gundams, we need to get them back."

"But why Master?" Rashid asked completely surprised.

"Duo contacted me on the way back to Earth." Quatre explained. "He told me what's happened. And what he, and Heero are planning on doing."

"So Duo, and Heero are both Gundam Pilots too?" Michelle asked, she had meet Duo for just a few minutes before he, and Quatre had left, she also met Heero but it was only for a few minutes. Quatre turned to her.

"Yes." The blonde turned back to Rashid. "Duo also said that they were trying to go after Relena, since Heero found out she had been kidnapped, and while they were trying to do that, they found out about something else."

"And what's that, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked.

"That Dekim Barton." Quatre said. "He's trying to start up Operation Meteor again."

"I don't like the sound of that." Michelle said worriedly.

"Duo, and Heero have gone to head them off, from dropping the colony onto Earth." Quatre finished.

"No!" Michelle gasped with shock.

Quatre turned to her "It was the original plans for Operation Meteor."

"Original?" She asked.

"To make a long story short, the original plan backfired." He told her.

Michelle nodded. "Do you have any news about where my cousin is?" She asked. "I'm sorry to change subjects, especially since the first is so important."

"It's ok. And no, I couldn't find her." He looked guilty at her. "I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly. "It's ok. I'm sure I'll find her sometime soon."

XXX

Amy, and Serena followed Lady Une through the Preventer base and towards her office. "How are we going to save this world if we can't transform into the Sailor Scouts?" Serena asked as they walked down the halls.

"We'll figure it out." Amy told her confidently, and Serena pouted.

"That'll take to the end of time." The blonde grumbled, they rounded a corner and bumped right into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Amy said as she, and Serena stumbled backwards.

"It's alright." The man was tall, and he looked very handsome.

Amy started blushing a little. "I'm afraid we lost Lady Une." She explained.

Serena bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah! She was taking us to her office."

The man pointed behind him. "It's just around the corner."

"Thank you." Amy said before grabbing Serena and quickly pulling her friend around the handsome man and disappeared around the corner.

XXX

Back on L3. Manager, Catherine, Mina, and Amara were sitting in one of the trailers, watching the newest broadcast of a young girl about the age of seven-years-old. "_My name is __Mariemaia Khushrenada_." The little girl introduced herself. "_I am the daughter of Treize Khushrenada_."

"No way!" Catherine gasped.

"His daughter?!" Manager exclaimed.

"Declare war?!" Mina cried shocked as she held both Artemis, and Luna in her arms.

"This isn't good." Amara said.

XXX

On the L4 Colony, Michelle quickly left the Winner Mansion as she jogged out of the home, closing the door behind her and hurrying over to the taxicab that was waiting in the simi circle driveway. She had quickly gathered her things together to make her way to Earth, after she had watched Mariemaia's broadcast. Quatre had given her his gold card for things if she'd run out of what she needed while he was still gone.

Now with the mansion locked up tight, Michelle was hurrying toward the cab and quickly got in.

"Where too ma'am?" The driver asked.

"The Spaceport." Michelle answered. "Please step on it." She wasn't going to stop until she got to Earth and find her friends so she could help "Trista, please help me find my friends." She whispered as the cab pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

XXX

On the L2 Colony, Lita quickly made her way through the Spaceport. "Hold on Serena!" She said as she made her way through the crowd. "I'm coming for ya."

XXX

Back on L3 Mina, and Amara hurried toward the taxi that was waiting for them.

"What happens if we don't make it?" Mina asked as they hurried toward the taxi with Artemis clinging to her shoulder as she ran.

"We have too!" Amara told her as Luna clung to her shoulder. "Or else we can kiss this world goodbye!"

Mina stopped suddenly, nearly sending Artemis flying. "But I want to see Trowa again." She pouted.

"Mina!" Artemis scalded. "We have more inportant things to worry about!"

"Hurry up Mina!" Amara called as she was now waiting next to the taxi, with the back door open.

Mina took off running again.

XXX

Back on Earth, and inside the Preventer base. Amy, and Serena stood to one side and watched as Lady Une argued with the President on the phone.

"We're going to need to evacuate the city." Amy told Serena. "To get the people out of the way of danger."

Serena nodded. "Your right." She turned her attention to the door when the door opened and in walked the man Serena, and Amy bumped into earlier.

Lady Une gasped, and Amy blushed.

"Why your." Lady Une trailed off.

"Excuse me." The man said as he walked further into to office. "I believe I can help with your little problem."

XXX

**Once again. Thank you to my reviewers! Lots of reviews make a happy author.**


	6. Chapter 6

Serena, and Amy are now in the middle of helping the Preventers escort all the citizens to safety. Both Amy, and Serena are wearing Preventer uniforms so the Preventers wouldn't accidentally try to mix them with the rest of the citizens.

"Everybody please just remain calm!" Lady Une called through her blow-horn. "We will get everyone to safety!"

Serena, who was holding a scared little girl, looked up at the sky. "They're coming." She whispered starting to panic and began to look around.

Amy was a little ways helping Milliardo Peacecraft put kids, and elders into the back of a truck.

"Serena!" The voice called behind her, and Serena turned around sharply.

Serena beamed as her eyes started to glitter with tears. "Lita!" She choked. "Oh, I'm so happy you're here." She choked back a sob as she continued to hold the little girl tighter.

Lita smiled. "I almost didn't make it to Earth." She looked around. "Where are the others?" She asked with a frown.

Serena turned a little. "Amy's over there with Milliardo." She sighed. "I don't know where the others are."

Lita nodded. "We'll find them." She reassured her friend. "Don't worry."

Just then Amy, and Milliardo ran over to them. "We're ready for her now." Milliardo said, Serena nodded before gently handing the little girl to him.

"Lita!" Amy smiled. "Thank goodness."

Just then Lady Une ran up to them. "I'm going to get into that building and rescue Relena." She said firmly.

Lita smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "You want something busted down? That's my specialty!"

Serena quickly introduced Lita, to Lady Une.

"If you're coming." Lady Une said. "We need to move now."

XXX

Michelle was in the middle of a large crowed. "Help me through this, Trista." She whispered as she hurried along. "Please let me find them." She continued to hurry, not looking back until she turned suddenly and slammed right into somebody.

Michelle fell to the floor. "Hey, watch where you're going!" She complained as she rubbed her butt.

"_You're_ the one who bumped into _me_!" Mina's annoyed voice complained.

Michelle paused. "Mina?"

Mina blinked, then her face brightened with a big smile. "Michelle!" She cried happily.

After rubbing her head, Amara shook her head. "Michelle." She smiled holding out a hand. "It's good to see you, cousin."

"Amara." Michelle smiled as she grabbed her cousin into a tight hug.

XXX

Serena, Amy, and Lita followed Lady Une around a corner.

"Let's do this girls." Serena said as she looked at her two friends, who nodded.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

XXX

**I'm sorry it's so short. As you can tell, I'm getting close to the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Une, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter worked together as they continued to make their way through the building. With Lady Une in the lead so she could clear the area. The protected each other as they continued on their journey in hopes of finding any sign of Relena.

Sailor Moon thought this task was not going to be easy, and that they weren't going to make it. But with the progress they were making, the time went by fast.

"Almost there." Lady Une whispered as the four continued to tread cautiously.

XXX

"Venus, Shower!"

"Uranus, World Shaking!"

"Neptune, Deep Submerge!"

The three attacks slammed into three Mobile Suites, sending them crashing to the ground. And some Mobile Suites turned their attention to the Sailor Scouts.

"Come and get us, you tin cans!" Uranus shouted.

"Yeah, you bucket of bolts!" Venus added. "We aren't afraid you!"

Neptune sweat-dropped as she looked at her two friends. "Be careful you guys!" She warned. "They could easily stomp on us!"

Venus looked at her. "Watchya worried about?" She turned to face the Mobile Suits. "We can take em!" She immanently regretted it as the Mobile Suits aimed their weapons at the three of them. "Uh oh." She squeaked like mouse and took a step backwards.

Suddenly HeavyArms tackled the Mobile Suit, causing the Suit to stumble backwards and fall into two more Mobile Suits.

"Trowa!" Venus smiled brightly as she waved at the Gundam, who turned to look at them. "Thank you!"

"There's way to many Mobile Suits." Neptune said as she tried to count them, accidentally counting one of them twice or three times.

"We can't stop!" Uranus said firmly as she turned her angry glare at the Mobile Suits.

"Right." Neptune nodded, she gasped when she saw Sandrock get sandwiched between two Mobile Suits. "Quatre!" She cried.

XXX

Lady Une, Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter were getting close to their destination, when something rocked the whole building, making them almost lose their balance while Sailor Moon did fall to the floor.

"What was that?" Mercury asked as Sailor Moon got to her feet, rubbing her head.

"There's no telling exactly what that was." Lady Une said as she looked around to make sure they weren't found. "And if I didn't any better, I'd say that was an explosion."

"I don't like the sound of that." Sailor Moon whimpered, suddenly have the urge to return to the surface and go far, far, far away from the battle.

"We need to keep going." Jupiter said.

Lady Une nodded. "Let's go."

They didn't have much further to go as there was more shaking and the sound of another explosion, causing the lights to flicker before going out for a few minutes.

"This is getting too scary." Sailor Moon whimpered as she now hugged Jupiter's arm as they stood there in the dark. Then suddenly the emergency lights came on and the four continued on for their destination.

XXX

Outside, the three Sailor Scouts are now standing in a circle, their backs against each other as they were now surrounded Mobile Suits.

"Venus, Crescent Beam … Smash!"

"Uranus, World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The three attacks took more damage to some Mobile Suits, and the Suits stumbled backwards before falling to the ground.

A Mobile Suit fired at the three Scouts. Deathscythe quickly shielded the girls and the bullets hit the Gundam in the back causing it to jerk forward a little.

XXX

Lady Une, Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter finally made their destination just as the building started to shake from another explosion.

Sailor Moon ran straight for Relena as Lady Une heading straight for Mariemaia. The two tackled them just before the controls in the room started to explode, as well as some huge drabs falling.

"Jupiter Thunder Cloud Zap!" Jupiter sent a blast at the big drabs, causing a little explosion, so it rained sand and pebbles on everyone. Other things began collapsing within the room, and the shaking, exploding, and things falling all stopped.

Sailor Moon, and Lady Une slid backwards into a kneeling position, so the ones they'd had protected could sit up.

"Are you ok?" Lady Une asked Mariemaia, who was a bit surprised and confused.

"Yeah, who are you?" The child asked.

"Even though you may be mistaken, I personally cannot allow His Excelleny's, Treize's daughter to die." Lady Une told her, confusing Mariemaia even more.

"Sailor Moon?" Relena blinked. "I've heard about you from somewhere." She turned to see Mercury, and Jupiter picking themselves off the floor. "But I don't understand."

Sailor Moon smiled. "I couldn't just stand back and watch as a fellow princess gets killed."

Relena returned the smile.

XXX

Uranus turned around just in time to see another Gundam. "Wufei!" She smiled at Nataku. "You made it after all!"

Now that they were protected by Deathscythe, Venus sank to her knees, closing her eyes as she let out a breath. "I need a long nap after this."

Neptune nodded in agreement.

XXX

"Another Gundam has arrived!" A soldier announced.

"Your time is up, old man!" Jupiter yelled pointing at Dekim.

"Who the hell are those people?!" Dekim yelled out his question.

"While His Excellency fought losing battles, he truly loved people who weren't afraid to keep their stance and fight." Lady Une explained. "And that is why the people are so able to accept the Gundams. It is not the victor that leads the heart of the people."

Dekim started losing it with everything that was happing around him. "This is insane!" He cried as he watched the screen, and it sounded like he himself was going insane. "We cannot be defeated! We, the Barton family are the true rulers of the Earths Sphere!" He cried as Jupiter twirled a finger around her ear, indicating that Dekim has truly lost his mind. He turned so his back was to the screen as he faced Mariemaia. "Miss Mariemaia! Assume your position as Head Of The Earths Sphere!"

"I am … victorious." Mariemaia said, like in a trance and daze state, she started to walk towards the front of the room, to Dekim.

The four of them watched as Mariemaia walked forward a little, until she stumbled for a moment.

Jupiter narrowed her eyes. "Please, let me throttle him!" Her angry glare was on Dekim.

Mercury folded her arms. "Ask Lady Une."

"I'm carrying out the will of my father." Mariemaia said continued walk toward the front. She only got a few more before Lady Une jumped in front of her, blocking the child's path.

"Do forgive me." Lady Une said as she raised her hand getting ready to slap Mariemaia. But she was interrupted when Relena quickly jumped in the way and slapped Mariemaia herself.

"I think it's about time you open your eyes, Mariemaia." Relena said firmly and sternly.

"Huh, Miss Relena?" Mariemaia blinked confused as she held her reddening cheek.

"You have now learned what real fear is." Relena told her sharply. "So, I am sure you are now able to acknowledge all of the mistakes you have made in the past."

"Oh." Mariemaia said, looking like she seemed to understand what Relena was saying.

"Stop right there, Relena Peacecraft." Dekim demanded pulling out a gun and pointing it at Relena. "I can't allow you to brainwash my Mariemaia with such garbage!"

"Brainwash!?" Sailor Moon cried with disbelief. "If there's any brainwashing around here! It's you that's doing the brainwashing!"

"Your own family." Mercury added.

"If you wish to shoot me, go right ahead." Relana said with no sign of fear in her voice. "I am prepared to die."

"Then I'll tell you what the truth is before you die!" Dekim declared, suffing at to what Relena just said. "The public is always expected to obey the victor!" And with that Dekim began to pull the trigger, which was still aimed at Relena.

Mercury's eyes widened with fear, and Jupiter was ready to charge.

In those few seconds, Mariemaia pushed Relena, knocking her backwards and into the Sailor Scouts as Mariemaia ran forward. As Dekim pulled the trigger of his gun, expecting to kill Relena, but instead shooting Mariemaia.

"NO!" Sailor Moon cried running forward, hoping to grab Mariemaia and pull her out of the way. But, Sailor Moon was too late as she didn't catch Mariemaia, but instead caught Relena who was pushed backwards.

"Mariemaia!" Relena cried as Mariemaia fell to the floor, and a pool of blood surrounded her. Relena, and the Sailor Scouts knelt down next to the child.

"We can always create a replacement for Mariemaia!" Dekim declared, with no remorse at what happened, even though the Soldiers had reaction. "I made her after all!" With that he got ready to aim his gun at Relena again.

"Dekim!" Lady Une yelled out in a warning as she way pulled out her own gun and aimed at him.

A gunshot was heard, that was followed by Dekim falling dead to the ground. Mercury turned to look at Lady Une, but it wasn't her gun that killed Dekim.

"I … I have executed the rebel, Dekim." One of the soldiers said, shaken up by what he had done, in his free hand was his hat that he was clutching tightly. "I express my apologies for betraying His Excellency." He put his gun back into its holster before saluting, causing all the other soldiers to salute as well.

XXX

**I have a deadline for Saturday. Cause that's when my dad will be telling me, that I can't be on this website anymore.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll relieve you of your pain." A male voice said, from the doorway. Sailor Moon turned around and gasped, those eyes she's seen those eyes before! That man standing in the entrance of the door holding a gun and pointing it at Mariemaia, is Avalon's father!

"I thank you." Mariemaia said closing her eyes, sounding like was ready to die.

As Heero pulled the trigger of his gun Mercury gasped as her hands flew to her mouth, Jupiter stared, and Sailor Moon closed her eyes tightly as she tensed. But nothing happened and Mariemaia lost consciousness.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes with surprise when nothing happened.

"I've killed Mariemaia." Heero announced, sounding like his mission was complete, his gun still pointing at Mariemaia. "I will … never kill … anyone ever again." He lowered his arm, dropping his empty gun to the floor. "I … I don't … have to anymore." He fell forward, heading to the floor himself.

Sailor Moon quickly caught him as he fainted, and the two sank to the floor.

"We can still save her!" Lady Une shouted. "Take her to the doctor!"

"Yes ma'am!" One of the soldiers replied quickly coming over to help her.

"Finally, it's over." Relena said, she reached out and grabbed Heero's hand holding it in both hers. "We can finally have real peace."

XXX

Some years later,

On Earth, Serena was sitting in a rocking chair inside a living room. A young Avalon sat in her lap as the young girl hugged her favorite stuffed animal. Serena was rocking them gently to sleep.

In the doorway of the living room, Heero was leaning against the doorframe as he watched the scene before him.

XXX

On the L2 Colony, Duo stood at the end of the driveway with his young daughter, Laura, who has inherited her father's long braid. She was holding his hand with one hand while her free hand played with the end of her braid.

"You be a good girl today, ok?" Duo said kneeling down to her level so he could look her in the eye.

Laura nodded just as the school bus pulled to a stop and opened the door.

"Ok." She took a deep breath before climbing the steps of the school bus.

XXX

On the L3 Colony, Manager handed young Selena Barton some cotton candy.

"Thank you." She smiled as took the fluffy pink swirl. "Daddy, and Aunty Cathy are really good." She said with admiration as they watched the circus from behind a curtain.

"They most defiantly do." Manager agreed with a nod.

"And just wait until I'm done!" Mina smiled as she walked up to them.

Manager sweat-dropped. "Are you sure Mina? After what happened the last time?"

Mina just shrugged it off with a wave. "That was just stage fright." Her smile returned. "It'll work this time!"

Selena bent down and picked something up with her free hand. "I have the First-Aide Kit!" Her green eyes sparkling with delight.

XXX

On the L4 Colony. A young girl ran through the Winner mansion, but she tripped and fell to the floor, causing her to cry.

Rashid walked out of a room. "Oh, Miss Calleigh." He bent down and picked her up. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Calleigh sniffed as she nodded. "Yeah." She said sadly.

"Let's go down to the kitchen and get some hot coco." Rashid said making his way to the stairs.

Selena laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her downstairs. "Rashid?"

"Yes?"

"May I sleep in Daddy, and Mommy's bed again tonight?" The child asked. "I still miss them."

"Of course." Rashid nodded. "I miss them too."

XXX

On Earth. Wufei walked into his apartment to see it a mess! "What the hell?" He walked further into the apartment as he looked around. "Maxwell was here, wasn't he?" He scuft.

"Nope." Amara smiled as she walked into the room with a big grin. "Just trying to cheer Mai up, is all."

Wuefi perked up. "Mai? Is she alright?" Out of all the women in the world. His two girls are his favorites and most importantly, he respects them.

Amara nodded. "She is now."

"Daddy, Daddy!" Young Mai ran into the open room and tackled Wufei in a hug. "Have a water balloon fight with us!"

"In the house?" Wufei asked and Mai giggled.

"No Daddy. Outside!"

"I don't know." Wufei said.

"What's the matter Wufei?" Amara asked with a smirk. "Afraid you'll get creamed by a girl?"

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "Woman. You have a challenge!"

"Yay!" Mai jumped up and down.

XXX

**I hope you like it, and I hope it's not rushed.**


	9. Chapter 9

Reye stood by the water, just looking at the lake. She sighed with being board.

"You miss them, don't you?" The voice said, and Reye turned around to see Sailor Pluto standing there.

"Pluto." Reye turned to face her.

"You miss the others, don't you?" Pluto repeated her question.

Reye nodded. "Even Serena." She admitted. "Where did you take them?"

"To a place far from here." Pluto answered. "Because of your actions, the future has been corrupted and changed drastically."

With guilt, Reye looked away. "I'm sorry." She apologized turning back around to face Pluto. "Can I fix it?"

"No, you can't fix it." Pluto said sharply. "Serena, and the others are working they're way to their new destiny and future. I will not allow you to corrupt their new future."

Reye bit her lower lip and chewed on it. "Is there a way to just see them?"

Pluto nodded. "Look at the water, you will find your answers."

Reye turned to look at the lake, she turned back around to see Pluto was now gone. Sighing, Reye walked toward the lake and looked down into the crystal water.

XXX

_Serena picked up a water balloon with a big smile. "Better be careful Duo!" She warned. "I have exultant aim!"_

"_But I'm fast!" Duo taunted with his own smile. "I can."- He never got to finish as the water balloon smacked him in the face, and he fell down onto his back on the grass with the impact._

"_Nice one, Princess." Wufei smiled with a smirk. "Nice aim too."_

_Serena was giggling. "Thanks!"_

_Duo got up from the ground. "Bet you can't do it again."_

"_Charge!" Avalon called, and before Duo knew what was happening, five little girls tackled him from all sides._

"_You should've stayed down, Duo." Quatre laughed. "You're in for it now."_

"_Dog pile on Duo!" A little girl with long blue hair cried as she ran past Quatre, and joined the other little girls. And that was enough of send Duo falling to the ground again, and all the little girls quickly sat on him giggiling and high fiving each other._

_Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Michelle, and Amara laughed._

"_You better say 'uncle' Maxwell." Wufei said._

"_I think the little ladies should stay that way." A voice said with amusement._

_Duo glared at the man. "Shut up Zechs!"_

"_Lunchtime!" Amy called from where she was sitting on a picnic blanket. Two little girls, and two adults scrambled to the blanket and started to reach for the basket. "No!" Amy grabbed the basket just in time. "You three pigs can wait for the rest of us to start."_

"_But Amy." Duo whined._

"_You can let them have the basket Amy." Michelle told her. "We have plenty of baskets in the car." She smiled and Quatre nodded._

XXX

The water shimmered away, and Reye found herself looking at her own reflection.

"Mommy, mommy!" A little boy's voice called.

Reye blinked. "Huh?" She turned to see a little boy run to her.

"You promised we could we could see Grandpa today." He reminded as he took her hand.

Reye nodded. "Then let's go." She smiled as she picked him up. But her smile faded and she stopped walking.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

"I want you to make me a promise." Reye told him. "I want you to promise me to never betray a close friend."

Confused, the little boy blinked. "Ok Mommy." He promised. "I promise." He nodded.

As the two walked away, Sailor Pluto appeared out of nowhere. "One day, you will meet again."

XXX

**How's that? I hope you like it!**


End file.
